bleach_true_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kamikaze Aoi
Introduction Aoi Kamikaze, the man who will not die, is the Vice Captain of the 8th Division. He has been around soul society for over a thousand years, and as far as he is concerned he will be around for much longer. The reason for his longevity is due to his Shikai NanaItai, Seven Bodies. His Shikai allows him to have Seven separate bodies, when activated. If one of these bodies is killed his consciousness simply nest in a new one as his main. As a result Aoi has been able to stave off old age by simply switching bodies as his main as his old body ages to the point of uselessness. Appearance Depending on the Body Personality Aoi is arrogant, proud, and boastful. He won't stop talking about how he has been a vice captain for over seven hundred years. He won't stop talking about how he comes from the proud Kamikaze family that has been vice captains in the Eight Division for seventy generations. Every chance he gets he talks about the old days. How soul society was in his youth and the great captains of the past. Aoi is proud to be a vice Captain, as the position has been passed down from generation to generation. As a result he does not seek to become a captain, nor does he seek to gain banki. He likes his position as second in command. Abilities and Powers ''Physical Abilities *High Strength'' *''High Durability'' *''Immense Agility'' *''Great Flexibility'' *''High Endurance'' *''Immense Speed'' *''High Spiritual Pressure'' ''Skill *Master Swordsmen'' *''Hakuda Master:'' *''Kidō Master:'' *''Shunpo Master:'' *''Masterful Reiatsu Control:'' *''Master Strategist & Tactician:'' Zanpakutō ''NanaItai'' Nanaitai is Kamikaze's shiki. It is releases with the phrase search. The Shiki splits Kamikaze into seven different bodies. These bodies move from each other. They are all mentally connected as one. They share the same thought pattern. If one body is heavily damage it can retreat back and join up with another body to be healed. If a body is killed the consciousness leaves it. When the sword is sealed that body spot is left open. Aoi can then find another body and stab it with his sword and make it part of his seven. That body becomes as if it was his. His Shikai is weak to mental effects. If one is caught by a mental effect then they all are caught by a mental effect. All the bodies also have a link with each other. However that link only works for a limited amoutn of space. If one body goes to far from the others it will lose it's mental link and be separated. The main conscious is always connected to the most bodies as possible that means it will move before separation to a body of the closest cluster. When a body leaves the link space it does not die, but goes into a confused state. It can still however function, but it won't retain the memories of the main body and will be at the mental level of a child. If it is brought back to the group everything that body has experience comes flushing back to the main host causing a mental backlash. This will cause all the bodies to temporary shut down as the bodies try to reorganize the memories. This can teake up to a hour. Category:Shikai Holder Category:Shinigami Category:Vice Captain Category:Spirit Category:Plus Category:12Th Squad Member Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Male